


Blue

by Lo_and_behold



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blue Hair, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Color, Hair Dye, M/M, hui has blue hair, is it hoetaek or hwitaek, shine era hui, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_and_behold/pseuds/Lo_and_behold
Summary: Hoetaek dyes his hair blue.





	Blue

“Blue is so not your color,” Hyojong snorted as Hoetaek stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his scrawny waist. Drops of dye-tinted water still cling to the tips of Hoetaek’s newly colored hair. Steam followed his figure like a puppy. 

“Thanks. You said the same thing when I had red hair, yet you loved it.” Hoetaek shook his head, effectively getting the shorter wet. He grinned, eyes following his lips on the upward path. His gums were showcased perfectly as Hyojong glared at him.

“Yeah, but I mean it this time. And it isn’t even blue!” He protested. “It’s grey!” Hoetaek pushed past a shirtless Hyojong. “Hey, stop. It’ll look better when it’s dry, I’m sure.” He reached his hand up and grabbed a strand of his boyfriend’s hair as gentle as he could and ran his thumb over the dampness. “I like it already.” He whispered, genuinely meaning it. 

“I know you do.” Hoataek whispered back. He leaned back slightly, almost encouraging Hyojong to grab him from behind.

He did just that. 

The next morning Hyojong woke up, he was in awe of Hoetaek’s hair. It almost shimmered in the morning light. Last night, he was wrong. It wasn’t blue, nor was it grey; it was filled with muted blue streaks incorporated within seas of silver. The only thing more lovely was the person it belonged to. He held up a tentative hand to stroke the hair that tumbled over his broad forehead; it was soft, softer than you would expect for someone who had just dyed their hair. As Hyojong moved his hand away from Hoetaek’s hair, he was greeted by two curious brown eyes staring at him. 

“Good morning,” he croaked, embarrassed by the sudden crack in his voice. 

Hyojong realized that even if blue wasn’t Hoetaek’s color, silver most certainly was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll! Comments would make my day! Check out my other works if you like Block B!


End file.
